Lucky Mutant
by bryan.nguyen911
Summary: Konata meets a strange friend one day. But the friend isn't a human, Then she develops a strange bond with the friend and decides to study him and see what secrets he holds. But what will happen if her friends find out about this secret relationship she has with the creature. I don't own Lucky Star, only my OC.
1. Chapter 1

**An Unexpected Creature**

It was a Wednesday on April, in a city in Japan. It was getting Dark and Blue haired otaku girl Name Konata. She was pretty shorty for her age, but she was blissfully unaware about what was going to happen when she got out of her favorite store. Just then she saw an American foreigner that look like he wanted to molest her, and that correct.

"Hey there girl, want to Fuck with me?" He creepily asked her.

"No thanks, I got to go now." She replied back to the Molester.

"Oh, now I see how this is going. You're going to fuck with me!" He yelled out as he pulled out a Knife that most delinquents or creepy guys have.

Konata started running for life, she was a pretty fast runner, but she never joined a running team. But then she got trapped in a corner on the street.

"Any last wards before - "The Molester chuckled until he got hit by something hard.

He turned around to find a winged dragon like creature with wings that looked like a cross between a birds and a bats. It roared at him as he ran for his life drop the knife as well. Then as it got closer Konata, she backed up and tried to get away, until she saw the creature in full detail. It had metallic blue scales, Blue feathers on its head that looked like a mane, a futuristic collar on its neck, golden scales on its belly, a tail that was split at the end to resemble a snakes tongue, front feet that looked like a birds talons, two golden ears, Light green cat like eyes, and a golden dinosaur like face.

As she was about to run away, she realized the creature was crying. It must have been a sign that it had emotions, and no other animal in the world dose this at all.

"What on earth are you?" She curiously asked herself as she went to put her hand on to the creatures head.

Just the creature stopped crying and closed its eyes and showed her that it was a friend to her. Then she examined the collar on its neck to find out its name was "Luke Dragonian".

"Luke, is that your name?" she asked the creature.

Then the creature nodded its head yes, and then Konata decided to take him home to stay.

"I can't show him to anyone." Konata thought to herself as she decided to take him to a different area where nobody would find him.

She decided to let him stay in an old were house near her house so she could visit him after school.

"Okay Luke, You stay here until I get back from school tomorrow." She told him as she went to her house.

**Meanwhile in a secret area near the sea of Japan…..**

"I can believe we let Luke escape from the area we tried to contain him in…" Said a Man in a black business suit.'

"We could of used that Mind control device we use on the other mutants."

"Yeah, but it doesn't work on him." explained a female in a business suit.

"But we should we forget about Luke and focus on the Plan?" He asked her.

"Your right Lily, we should steal more children, teens and young adults for our Plan to create a new breed to recreate this filthy world we live in." He Exclaimed to her.

"Okay Rich, lets continue with our plan and sent out a few of our Mutants to attack the city Luke is in." Lily told Him.

"Okay Lily, but let's make sure nothing unplanned will happen." Rich Replied to her with a serious tone of voice.

**To be continued….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Konata examines Luke**

The next day Konata got back

from school, she got a fish from the nearby fish market to feed it to Luke. She knew Luke would be hungry so she had to do it. But when she got to the Ware house, she noticed that Luke was behind her.

"You must be hungry so I brought you a fish, but I really don't know what you eat?" Konata told Luke.

As Luke got closer to her, he opened his mouth to reveal he didn't have any teeth but just gums.

"Huh, toothless, I could have sworn you had some-"Konata swore until a set of razor sharp teeth appeared out of Luke's gums. Luke carelessly swiped the fish out of Konatas hands and swallowed the fish whole.

'….Teeth." Konata shuttered.

Then Luke got closer to her pushing her towards a wall.

"Um,,, I don't have any more." Konata shuttered

Then Luke disgustingly regurgitated half of the fish on Konata as he sat down on two legs as he stared at her. Konata had a thought that she knew she had to eat the fish. Unfortunately, she had to do it as she took a bite and then swallowed it so she could impress him.

"Okay, that was discussing, but I will bring you something else tomorrow." She told him as she left the ware house.

As she left the ware house, she saw Miyuki outside waiting for her.

"What were you doing I there." Miyuki asked Konata.

"Um, it something secret." Konata replied to her.

"Okay, but-" Miyuki was about to tell her until Konata told her.

"Sorry but I got to go now."

"Wait, Konata." She shouted out as she started to go into her house.

* * *

By the next few days Konata brought something different to him until she realized that she had the Idea of riding him. Why would she, she wanted to try it. So the next day she told her Father to buy some crafting materials to make a saddle for Luke. At first, her Dad was confused until she decided to show him Luke. But what will happen next?

"Okay Konata, so why are you taking me to the old ware house?" Her Dad asked her.

"It's something secret." Konata replied to him.

"Okay, but what is that?!" Konata's Father was surprised to see Luke up close and personal.

"Um Dad, that Luke. He saved me from being molested by some Creepy American foreigner." Konata explained to him.

"He saved you." He said in a surprised tone.

"Yep, but I just want you to be kind to him, and put your hand on his fore head." Konata told him.

"Okay, but I swear that he better not bite me." He swore as he got closer to Luke to put his hand on him.

Luke calmly closed his eyes as he showed him that he was actually liked him.

"Wow, I never thought that this would end well." He said to himself."

"Yep, and I kind of want to try something with him." Konata explained to him.

"Okay, what might that be?" He asked her.

"Riding him." Konata replied.

Luke was surprised to hear that but if she wanted to do that, he had to do it. Besides, he wanted to show her how talented he is at flying.

"Okay, but let's make sure we don't die." Konata's Dad told her.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**A ride of a life time**

"Okay Dad, but I'm pretty sure it's completely safe." Konata replied.

As she put the saddle where Luke's Collar was, she decided to take her Dad with her. But Luke was pretty nervous about what was going to happen.

"Okay Konata are you sure about this?" Konata's Dad asked her.

"I'm pretty sure this will be fine." Konata replied to him.

* * *

As Luke climbed up into the hole on the roof of the building, he decided to take them for a ride of their life time. The he flew up so quickly, that Konata and her Dad almost fell off.

"Whoa, Slow down Luke." Konata replied to him.

Luke did as he was told, but he wanted to show them what he could do. So he swooped down a bit. Though the tall mountains and over the green forest. Then he went a bit faster at 80 km per hour, but then he flew over the ocean near the forest as they saw giant grey whales over them as well as some other sea creatures jumping out of the water.

"This is Amazing!" Konata shouted out in an excited voice.

"You think?" Konata's Dad asked her.

Then Luke went into the coast line where there were high cliffs and wide canyons. They saw the beauty of the land here and there as they never experienced it in the life. As they got back to the ware house, they got of Luke's back and went back home.

* * *

"Wow, I never thought I would experience something like this in my life." Konata's Dad told her.

"Yeah, but let's make sure no one find out-"Konata was about to say until they found a poster on their door saying "Danger, If you see this creature contact the police."

"Oh my god, we can't send Luke back where he belongs." Her Dad told her.

"Your right, tomorrow, you look after him to make sure the police don't find him." Konata told him.

"Okay, I promise to look after him." He promised her.

* * *

**To be continued….**


End file.
